In a conventional wireless communication system, an eNB can provide scheduling information for uplink transmission and/or downlink reception of user equipment (UE) to the UE through a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). In addition, the eNB can provide hybrid automatic repeat request acknowledgement (HARQ ACK) information on uplink transmission of the UE to the UE through a physical HARQ indicator channel (PHICH). Furthermore, the eNB can signal information about a resource region used for downlink control channel transmission to the UE through a physical control format indicator channel (PCFICH). That is, transmission of various downlink control channels in a specific resource region is defined in the conventional wireless communication system.
Current wireless communication systems require support of increased transmission capacity, improved inter-cell interference coordination, etc. Restrictions on locations of downlink control channel transmission resources in the conventional wireless communication system may not meet the above-described demands. Accordingly, introduction of a new downlink control channel, transmitted in a physical resource region different from a downlink control channel transmission region defined in the conventional wireless communication system, is under discussion.